Shifters
by Ezakike
Summary: Summary: Mythicals, bounty hunters, and universal travel. Humans live on various planets, and mythicals live amongst the humans. Some spread out so wide that even drifters can't even hope to dream of meeting one. However, what would happen when a certain blue-haired hunter and a silver-haired hunter finds rather unique mythicals?
1. Chapter 1

Shifters

Summary: Mythicals, bounty hunters, and universal travel. Humans live on various planets, and mythicals live amongst the humans. Some spread out so wide that even drifters can't even hope to dream of meeting one. However, what would happen when a certain blue-haired hunter and a silver-haired hunter finds rather unique mythicals?

* * *

><p><strong><strong>DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH<strong>**

****WARNING: YOAI (BOYXBOY), ROMANCE (BOYXGIRL)****

****I'm hoping to make this a grimmxichi, arashixgin, and other side pairings.****

****This story is my first attempts at writing a fanfiction and yaoi, so please be lenient. I don't have anything pre-written so I have no deadlines for my chapters.****

****Hollow Ichigo (Shiro, Hichigo, etc.) is going to be Ichigo's albino twin brother. I'm going to call him Arashi (storm) since his character tends to be violent like a bad storm. So, Kurosaki Arashi is the younger twin to Ichigo in this story.****

****In this story, Ichigos' dad is on Mars.****

****Ichigos' eyes change color. When he's mad they turn red, when he's determined they're blue, and when normal they're a soft brown.****

****Arashis' eyes are the same gold on black but they also change color depending on his mood. When he's mad they take on a pale yellow, when he's happy they're a warm yellow-orange.****

* * *

><p>Chapter one<p>

Chance Encounter

Grimmjows' POV

Humans that can turn into one animal that resembles them most, are considered the rarest of all the mythical creatures. These are called Shifters. They're said to be even more rare to find than angels, despite the fact they're also said to travel in packs of anywhere between 2 to 20 members. The only way one can hope to find these certain mythicals are to look for animals with abnormal coloration, though that's not always a definite. The coloration of the Shifters' form is the natural coloration of their hair. Because of this, they tend to blend in more often than not unless they just have an abnormal hair color.

That's the rumor anyways. Nobody has ever seen any 'round here, so no-one actually knows. But, there have said to have been recent citing on Mars away from all the encampments. So I, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, along with my partner, Nnoitra Gilga, have been assigned to check if this was true. Which is why we're currently glued to the side of a building, watching in disbelief as a group of 5 humans and 7 animals walk through the encampment like they were the only ones in the place.

The 5 humans varied greatly in appearance. One was well-built and fairly tall, about 6 feet, had brown eyes, long crimson hair that was in a high ponytail and tribal tattoos over his body. He was wearing black khakis, deep burgundy tank top, black vest, and a bandanna the same as his shirt. Another one looked like a kid. I wouldn't even say that he was at 4 and a half feet. He had turquoise eyes and short white spiky hair and his skin looked like it had small patches of scales. His clothes consisted of a plain black t-shirt and blue jeans. He also had one of the animals, a small black weasel with dark gray eyes, peeking over his left shoulder. The next one was relatively shorter than the first one but taller than the other one. He looked to be a little over 5 and a half feet. He had blue eyes behind rectangular glasses, raven-colored chin-length hair, pale skin, and pointed ears. He wore white slacks and a white long-sleeved shirt, both with blue highlights, that only made his pale skin look paler. He also had a long bow draped over a shoulder and a full quiver strapped over his back. Beside him was a very busty woman who was about 5 feet. She had brown eyes and long burnt orange hair. She had dark orange butterfly wings that were folded down. When they were fully extended, because she appears easily distracted and that caused her to flutter her wings momentarily, they were about a foot over her head and went down to about mid-calf. The ends of her wings looked to be torn, but I guess that could just be the type of wings they were. She also had what looked like floral hair clips at the tips of her wings. She was wearing a coral-colored long skirt and a peach-colored long-sleeved shirt. Slightly behind her was another woman, though not as busty. She was about 5 feet and had blue eyes and black hair that was short and spiky at the top and went down a little below mid-back. Her nails looked a lot like talons that were clear in color. She wore black jeans and a dark blue form-fitting tank top.

Next are the animals. One was the weasel that was perched on the kids shoulder. Another was a small rabbit that was light brown and had dark brown eyes. It also had a red strawberry clip slightly behind the base of its' right ear. It was currently asleep, or at least I think it's asleep, on a lithe tiger. The tiger was one of normal color but instead of it being colored in black stripes it was a slightly darker orange than its' fur. It also had warm brown eyes. Behind and slightly to the right of the tiger was a white hyena. It had black spots and gold on black eyes, which in my opinion is freaky as hell, and it was laughing manically. '__I think that laughs is stuck in my head now' __I think as I shudder. Anyway, near the red-haired man there was an elegant looking black swan. It had a white mask and violet eyes. Next to the swan, was a wolf. If the swan was elegant then the wolf was more majestic. It had slate gray eyes and its' coat was solid black. Finally near the end of the group was a bison. It had brown eyes and a brown coat and it had something that resembled saddle packs draped over its' sides. The only odd thing about the bison was that it had a tattoo on its' left shoulder that read Amore e Morte.

Suddenly, the weasel that was on the white-haired boys' shoulder looked over at us. It starred for what felt like forever, which was only five seconds, before it leapt over the boys' shoulder to the tiger. It jumped slightly to bite the tigers' left ear and then proceeded to point its' paw in our direction.

The tiger let out a small yelp before looking at the weasel then at us. There was just something about those eyes that seemed human for some reason. It continued to stare at us and then it let out a low , almost warning sounding, growl. This, of course, caused everyone to freeze and/or tense.

"Ichigo?" The red-head male called. "What's wrong?"

The tiger, Ichigo I guess, just growled louder and its' tail started twitching. The hyena acted first by getting the weasel on its' back and picking the slightly shaking rabbit up with its' jaw and then started to run towards the end of the encampment. The group looked between Ichigo and the hyena and followed after the hyena. Several minutes passed after the group left and Ichigo was still here, growling softly. After about another minute of soft growling, Ichigo started to slowly back away towards the end the group had left through, and that's when all hell broke loose.

Everything happened so fast that I didn't even catch sight of who shot the gun, but in one moment, Ichigo was slowly backing away and the next he was laying on the ground with a small bloodied hole in his left shoulder. After that, I'm just gonna say I was hallucinating no mater how many other people say they saw the same thing. Two dragons and a baboon with a snake tail appeared.

One dragon was made out of pure ice (Hyōrinmaru that's found in Toshiros' inner world). It was like a giant twenty-foot snake with wings. It was currently towering and growling threateningly over a man who I'm assuming was the moron who shot the gun. The other dragon was composed of scales and feathers and was jet black (Saphira from Eragon but black). It had a slender neck and a long tail and its' wings were about the size of its' torso (shoulder to base of tail). Feathers covered its' wings, a little of its' neck, that made it look like it had a main, and the tip of its' tail, which when in a certain light made it look like fur. It had two horns on its' head with spikes running along its' jaw line. This one was hovering over Ichigo in the process of trying to pick him up. The last one, which I'm guessing is a chimera, was a blood-red baboon and snake with black tribal markings across its' shoulders and head (Zabimaru with different colors). This one was doing the same as the first dragon, but the baboon part was just staring menacingly while the snake hissed vehemently. After the black dragon collected Ichigo, they all disappeared like they were never there in the first place. Several long silent minutes stretched by before Nnoitra spoke to break the silence.

"Was that..." he trailed off trying to find what to say.

"Yeah, I think that was them. Should we follow or go back to base and report?"

"Go back."

"HAHAHAH yeah, go back it is. I sure as hell ain't goin after them. I value my life. Besides, we were only ordered to find not to bring back. Perfect loophole."

"You're insane. You know that? But seriously, I thought shifters only traveled with other shifters. They had two dragons, a chimera, a fairy, and an elf. How we gonna 'splain that Grimmjow?"

"Fuck if I know! Lets just get back and report. The longer we keep 'em waitin, the more bitchy they'll be."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. I wouldn't say tha' 'round the boss. Ya know how he gets 'bout language. Now let's go. I 'gree wit' ya."

(TIME)

3rd POV

"Welcome back. I trust you didn't come back empty handed, did you?" A smooth voice rang through the large room. Eleven pairs of eyes locked on the two forms kneeling in front of the one who spoke.

"We're back. We've gotten the information you asked for, Sir" a lanky man spoke up. His height reaches to about seven and a half feet. He has shoulder length black hair and a black strap that serves as an eyepatch over his left eye while his other one was a dark gray. He wore a white deep v-neck T-shirt and black slacks along with black tennis shoes.

"Let's hear it then, Nnoitra" the voice replied.

"There were indeed shifters on Mars. Seven that we saw."

"That's a pretty small number if those rumors are correct. May I ask why you didn't see fit to invite them here?"

The two kneeling looked at each other warily before the other of the two spoke.

"It would have been very difficult if not impossible to do so with only the two of use, Sir" the broad one said. His height was about six feet and he had light blue hair with his eyes being only a couple shades darker. He wore a white button upped shirt with the first three buttons undone and black jeans along with a pair of black flipflops.

"What do you mean, Grimmjow? Two topped trained bounty hunters can't convince seven shifters in their animal forms to come visit?"

The two looked at each other again before sighing and continuing.

"No sir. That was not what we said. It's simply going to be difficult since they seem to be wary of other people and there's more than just shifters in their pack."

"Please explain."

Another look was shared and they started to explain what had happened.

(TIME)

Grimmjows' POV

"I see. That is odd indeed. Can you think of any reason why that tiger suddenly became wary of you two?"

"No sir. We glued ourselves to the buildings like everyone else had done. The group wasn't hostile until the tiger was shot."

"I see. Thank you Grimmjow, Nnoitra. Nnoitra, you can leave."

"Yes sir."

"Grimmjow, I would like you to go back, but this time I want Gin to go with you. Understand?"

'Ugh, not Gin. Why me? I haven't done anything to piss Aizen off lately... have I?'

Sousuke Aizen, my boss. Tends to wear black business suits and is the same height as me, brown hair and equally brown eyes. Tends to act nice and well-mannered, but you never want to piss this man off. He can make you suffer the worst possible way without lifting so much as a finger. This, of course, leads to his second in command, Gin Ichimaru AKA the silver fox. He's not a shifter as far as I know of, but if he was then thats what he would be. He's dressed in a red long-sleeved shirt, with the sleeves being a little longer than needed, blue jeans and white tennis shoes. He's also the same height as me, silver hair and sky blue eyes, if you can ever see them. He normally keeps them closed to slits with that creepy ass grin he always wears. He's a complete asshole and he does everything in his power to try and drive you insane. He also has this nasty habbit of popping up out of no where (in my opnion, to try and give you a damn heartattack)and easdropping on any conversation he can get close enough to.

'Why me?'

"Yes sir, I understand."

"Good. You'll be leaving in the morning so be sure to pack for a few months at least. I'll have Gin come pick up when it's time for you two to leave. Your dismissed."

"Yes sir."

'WHY GIN?'

* * *

><p>I hope ya like it.<p>

Can ya guess who the five humans are? What about the seven animals? Next chapter will be Ichigos' POV.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH NOR ERAGON**

**WARNING: YAOI (BOYXBOY), ROMANCE (BOYXGIRL), OCC, LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE**

**AUTHORS NOTE: I FORGOT TO MENTION THIS EARLIER BUT ALL SHIFTERS WILL HAVE A DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE TRAIT. FOR EXAMPLE- ICHIGO IS A SUBMISSIVE BUT HE ACTS DOMINANT OR YUZU WHO IS JUST SIMPLY A SUBMISSIVE. ALL SHIFTERS ARE ONE OR THE OTHER BUT THEY MAY ACT THE OPPOSITE OF WHAT THEY ACUTALLY ARE. SORRY IF THIS CONFUSESS YOU.**

**QUESTIONS AND REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME**

**EVERYONE EXECPT BYAKUYA, KARIN, AND YUZU WILL BE AROUND THE SAME AGE. THEY WILL BE ABOUT 17 YEARS OLD. KARIN AND YUZU WILL BE ABOUT 13 AND BYAKUYA WILL BE IN HIS EARLY 30'S.**

**EVERYONES APPEREANCE IS AFTER THE TWO YEAR LEAP IF YOU NEED A BETTER PICTURE TO GO BY.**

**I KNOW ABSOLUTELY NOTHING ABOUT MARS. EXCEPT THAT IT'S RED AND THAT IT HAS LARGE CONCITRATIONS OF WATER UNDER IT'S SURFACE (I THINK). THATS WHAT I'M GOIN WITH ANYWAY.**

* * *

><p>Kuro-Maggie: Thanks for the reviews<p>

AwholeFleetOfShips: You got all but the bison right! But you'll find out who he is in this chapter. Thanks for the reviews

PandaHat97: Rukia's a midget but otherwise all right! Thanks for the reviews

AiMila: Thanks for the reviews

shessys mate: Thanks for the reviews

I appreciate your insight and I look forward to more. THANK YA! And thanks for guessing.

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

Shifters!

Ichigos' POV

Humans that can turn into one animal that resembles their characteristics the most, are considered the rarest of all the mythical creatures. These are called Shifters. Said to be even more rare than angels.

That's the rumors anyway. There's actually a lot more of use out there than one would think. Truth be told, the majority of us are still on Earth. When we do leave Earth, it's to go to another planet that has been accustomed to plant life that one would typically find on Earth, or to travel. Mostly the first one though.

However, thanks to that psychopath I call dad, we are on Mars. A red barren land with small encampments scattered here and there with the only plant life around being those with personal gardens and such.

We just recently moved here actually. About two years to be exact. All of my friends came with us because they either had no-one on Earth left or they just wanted to come because and I quote 'It will be sooooo boring without you around to cause chaos and mayhem so we want to come along.' Such loving friends, right?

With all my friends with me, we moved to Mars. The first year was used to get used to being on a new planet. We were far away from any encampment and had only traveled to the closest one once to buy supplies. The second year was when we decided to 'explore'. We stayed home the first half of the year training in both our other form as well as our human form so we might have a better chance of defending ourselves and blending in.

We were close to the end of our second year on Mars when we came across that encampment. Apparently, our group of five "humans" and seven "animals" scares the living hell out of people. I'm not sadistic by any means, in fact my brother swears I'm actually a masochist (which I'm not) due to the fact that I attract trouble like a magnet attracts metal, but everyones faces in that encampment was priceless! Even the ones that looked like brutes were glued to buildings sweating bullets while watching us pass by. So funny.

There are five of us that aren't Shifters, but are still mythicals. The first, Renji Abarai, is a well-built and fairly tall red-head. Literally. He's about six feet tall, has brown eyes, and long crimson hair that's normally kept in a high ponytail. Plus, he's covered in tribal tattoos. I personally think he has an addiction to it. He tends to do the 'Bad Boy' image, so he was wearing black khakis, a deep burgundy tank top, black vest, and a bandanna the same color as his shirt around his head. This guy is actually a chimera. He's a baboon with a snake tail that's the same color as his hair, as well as some tattoos that run along his shoulders and head (Zabimaru with a different base color). The next one, Toshiro Hitsugaya, looks like a kid. He's not, he just looks like one. He's not quite at four and a half feet either. It's funny as hell cause he still looks like a middle school kid and he hates it. He has turquoise eyes, short white spiky hair and his skin has rough patches that's light blue in color. He normally wears simple clothes that he thinks helps keep attention off him, so he's wearing a plain black T-shirt and blue jeans. He's a dragon. His other form is like a giant snake with wings made out of nothing but pure ice (Hyōrinmaru)! How he doesn't melt I'll never know. The next guy is an elf. Ishida Uryuu, a bit of an odd ball. He's about five and a half feet, has blue eyes behind thin rectangular glasses, raven-colored chin-length hair, pale skin, and pointed ears. He's a complete neat freak over everything, and because of that he tends to have exact copies of his attire hidden away in-case if so much as a speck of dirt gets on his clothes. I swear, he takes it to the extreme. At the moment though, he's wearing white slacks and a white long-sleeved shirt with blue highlights on both. He also has a long bow draped over his shoulder and a quiver across his back. A fairy is next. Inoue Orihime, a VERY hyperactive woman. She's about five feet tall, has brown eyes, and long burnt orange hair. Her dark orange wings is about the same height as her, a foot over her head and about a foot off the ground, with about three and a half to four feet from her back to the edges of her wings. The edges look ripped and torn but they're not, that's just the type of wings they are. She also has a floral hair clip, that her late brother gave her, at the tips of each wing. Her clothing consists of a coral-colored long skirt and a peach-colored long-sleeved shirt. The last one is named Tatsuki Arisawa. She's about five feet, has blue eyes, and black hair that was short and spiky at the top and went down a little below mid-back. She also has talons on her hands and feet and she wears black jeans and a dark blue form-fitting tank top. She's a another dragon. She's a small slender black dragon that's only about six feet tall from the ground up and about twenty feet long from snout to the tip of her tail (Saphira from Eragon with a few differences). She's composed of mainly scales with feathers thrown in here and there. Her wings are about twelve feet from wing tip to wing tip and is one of the few things on her that have feathers. The other places that are adorned with feathers are the tip of her tail, which makes it look like the tuft of a lions tail, and the top portion of her neck, which looks like a mane from a colt. She also has two small horns on her head, and spikes adorning her jaw line and spine.

Next are the four 'unique' Shifters. The first one is one of my sisters, Karin Kurosaki. In her human form, she's about four and a half feet with short black hair, that she keeps in a pony tail, and dark gray eyes. She's a tomb boy so she normally wears shorts with a T-shirt and a vest along with a red baseball cap. Her Shifter form is a weasel. She's about a foot and a half feet long from snout to the tip of her tail with a bushy tail. She likes to hang off of Toshiros' shoulder in this form. Yuzu Kurosaki, Karin's twin, is next. In her human form, she's the same height as Karin but she has light brown hair, which she wears in pigtails, and dark brown eyes. She's the girly one of the two so she generally wears brightly colored dresses or shirts and pants. She also has a small red strawberry hair clip on her right pigtail. Her Shifter form is a rabbit. She's not even a foot long in this form. Her favorite sleeping spot in her Shifter form is on either my brother or mine backs when were also in Shifter form. This brings us to our next Shifter, me. My name is Ichigo Kurosaki and I'm close to six feet tall. I have spiky sunset orange hair, which hangs a little in my eyes and goes down to just above my ass, and caramel brown eyes. I generally wear simple clothes such as plain T-shirts and jeans. My Shifter form is a tiger. In this form, I'm about four feet tall and around seven feet from snout to the tip of my tail. Also my forms only difference to that of a real tiger is that my tigers strips are not black but orange, burnt orange to be exact. Next is my younger twin brother, Arashi Kurosaki. He's an exact copy of me but completely white, with his eyes being black with golden irises. And his hair is also a lot shorter than mine, it only goes down to his shoulders. He's a completely sadistic bastard. His Shifter form is an albino hyena. He's about three and a half feet high and around four feet long. He has black spots adorning his fur and his maniacal laugh transfers to his Shifter form as well. The four of us are a bit different from normal Shifters. The reason being, we're hybrids. Mom was a human and dad was a Shifter (though we've never seen his form, we honestly think that he can't shift anymore). Because of this, we can go to an in-between between our forms, kind of like a werewolf (anthropomorphic) or a form where only the ears, tails, claws, and fangs, are present on the human body (a neko with the respective animal traits).

The regular Shifters are last. There's three of them total in our pack. The first being Rukia Kuchiki. In her human form she's a little taller than four and a half feet, short chin-length black hair (with a strand running between her eyes), and violet eyes. If there's one thing you should know about her, it's that you should never call her midget unless you want to be in a temporary hell. Her attire is normally that of simple, light-colored dresses and light blue 'sleeves' (Byakuyas' 'sleeves' before time-skip). Her Shifter form is a reverse colored white swan. She's black with a white mask and a black beak and violet eyes. The next Shifter is her brother, Byakuya Kuchiki. He adopted her when she was really young after her sister, his wife, died. he's actually the same height as me and brother and he has long black hair, that reaches slightly below his shoulders, and slate gray eyes. He used to wear business suits until his sister got involved with me and my brother. Now though he just wears long-sleeved shirts and slacks. His Shifter form is a European wolf that's solid black. The last to our group is none other than Yasutora Sado, AKA, Chad. He's the 'Gentle Giant' of our group with the height of around six and a half feet and a body of pure muscle. He has short shaggy brown hair, brown eyes, and a tattoo on his left shoulder that reads Amore e Morte ("Love and Death" in Italian). He also goes simple when it comes to his attire. Plain designed T-shirts and jeans. His Shifter form is a bison. He's the biggest and strongest out of all of us Shifters so he offered to carry our things when we shift. He totes around saddle bags that hold our clothes and other supplies when we take on our Shifter form and we separate the load when we take on our human form since we refuse to treat him like a pack mule, even if he says he's okay with it.

Anyway, back to the encampment. The twelve of us where going through our third encampment when Karin suddenly bit me on my ear and stopped. Now normally I would be pissed if someone did that, but two things were stopping me from retaliating. One: she was my sister. Two: she was pointing to two guys who looked completely out of place. And that's coming from me, the 'trouble magnet'.

I was still taking in their appearances trying to figure out why Karin would be wary of them when suddenly their scent hit me like a ton of bricks. They were fucking Hunters! A Hunters scent is always decipherable. They always smell like poison, sedatives, steel, and/or gun powder. Plus, since they would have to travel a lot, they would also smell like a different planet. Fucking Hunters!

Before I knew it, I was softly growling and looking at the two Hunters. Everybody froze and/or tensed.

"Ichigo? What's wrong?" Renji asked hesitantly.

I growled a little louder and started to twitch my tail. 'Shi was the first to get it. He got Karin on his back and picked up the now trembling Yuzu in his jaw and took to the end of the encampment. The rest hesitated but soon followed Arashi out leaving me to make sure these Hunters weren't going to follow us.

That's the unspoken rule in our group. Protect the twins at all cost followed by Inoue, who tends to act like a child. Don't get me wrong, Inoue can protect her self but her healing properties are her strong suit not fighting. Thus since I'm faster than 'Shi in our Shifter forms, he is to take the twins to a safe place and stay with them until I can get to them or have someone in our group stay with them so he can come back.

Once I was sure that they were a good distance away from the encampment, I started to back away from the Hunters to join them as quickly as possible. I don't like to be separated from the pack for to long.

I got about three feet from my original position when a searing hot pain erupted from my left shoulder. The pain was so intense that I almost passed out right then. It felt like what ever hit me lodged in my shoulder. The last thing that I remember before passing out was the shadow of Tatsuki hovering over me and distant growling coming from the side I was hurt on.

(TIME)

I woke up with a blistering pain in my shoulder and Yuzu, Karin, Arashi, (all in human form for some reason) and Inoue hovering over me. The first three seemed to be fretting over something, which I'm guessing is me, and Inoue was at my shoulder with a roll of gauze.

"Wha' 'appan?" I managed to croak out sleepily.

"Ah! Kurosaki-san you're finally up! Please stay still just a little longer. I'm almost finished!" Inoue chirped.

"'Bout damn time! Ya been sleepin' far a few hours now. Ya unconsciously shifted ta ya neko form afta tha' bullet was ramoved." Arashi growled.

"I was shot? No fucking wonder my shoulder hurts like hell! . . . Oh yeah, what about those Hunters? Did those bastards follow us? Where are we?" I mumbled as I try to pick myself up.

"Onii-chan! You shouldn't get up! You're still hurt!" Yuzu whined.

"Let him be Yuzu. If Ichi-nii wants to make it worse then let him." Karin commented as she started to walk to the supply packs.

"Karin!" Yuzu whines as she gets up to follow her twin.

"Such loving sibling we have, huh Ichi?" Arashi asked trying to hide a snicker.

"Ass." I mutter.

"By tha' way, tha' answer to ya question is no they didn' follow us and we're in a rock farm. Even if they did follow us, they wouldn't be able to track us here." Arashi explained to which I nodded in understanding.

" Hey Ichi-nii! Do you think we should keep going or do you want to camp for the rest of the day?" Karin shouts around an apple.

"Ugh! Lets camp. I hurt like hell and I'm tired." I mutter as I lay back down.

"Nighty-night Ichi! I'll wake ya tomorrow." Arashi sing-songs as I drift back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Hey! New chapter. Hope ya like. Sorry it took so long. I'm working on another story as well as this one. It's called Ryoka but I haven't finished the chapter yet. Sorry. It should be updated soon though!<p>

Also What do you think of my chosen characters? And how do you like the Kurosaki siblings as half-breeds?

Gin Ichimaru. Should he be human or mythical? If you pick mythical, than what kind, Shifter or something else?

Right now he is a human but I can make a 'revelation' later on if you chose him to be something else. Majority will rule in this so sorry ahead of time if he does not become what you want.

Also, I'm gonna have Rangiku Mastumoto appear in a few chapters. I have no idea what to make her though. Any ideas?

Also, do I do better in first person or third person? If you let me know which I do better at or if I do good at both then I will try to do that.

Thank you!


End file.
